TMI IPod Shuffle
by evelynarainbow
Summary: I decided to do the shuffle thing with my IPod so...
1. Malec

Summary: I decided to do the classic IPod shuffle challenge since I've always been interested. I only did 7 because I got lazy and 10 seemed too much at 2am.

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own The Mortal Instruments. And anything else that's obviously _not_ mine is not, so…yeah…

TMI is the theme. Was going to do malec only but decided against just one pairing, though all pairings will be slash pairings. Jalec, Sebastian/Jace, Magnus/Jace, and malec are the pairings.

I admit I passed one song but it was something from tNBC and it was not even 10 seconds long, I have no clue what it's even doing on my IPod.

Doing these chapter by chapter in case somebody doesn't like one of the pairings.

**1 Overprotected – Britney Spears (Malec)**

Alec slammed the door loudly on his way out the Institutes doors and stormed away from it, irritation clear in his eyes. Magnus as waiting for him with open arms and that just made the anger and basically the interrogation on his idiot mistakes go away because here was his loving boyfriend waiting with open arms for him.

"What's wrong, darling? Why'd you call me over?

Alec shoved himself into Magnus, breathing in his scent and sighing happily. "They—my parents, they don't think I'm safe with you. I know they're trying to protect me and all but I'm suffocating."

They kept saying Magnus was wrong for him, and they said he wasn't supposed to be with a Downworlder. He sobbed, remembering their glares and hate-filled words.

Magnus shushed him and held him close. "Don't worry, Alec, they'll understand soon enough. I love you."

"I love you, too. But…I called you over because…" He looked up, face flushing. "Can I stay with you? I mean, I know it's sudden—"

"You can stay with me as long as you like, love."


	2. Malec 2

**2 Kelly Sweet – Je'taime (Malec)**

Laying on the couch, warm in Magnus's embrace, Alec couldn't be happier than he was now. With the warlock's hands rubbing up and down his arms while he was wrapped up in his arms Alec felt sleepy and comfortable and loved.

"Are you falling asleep?" Magnus' whispered in his ear.

Alec shook his head weakly. "No. Comfortable, is all."

The warlock laughed. "All right. I'll carry you to bed when you do, though."

Alec humphed but smiled. "Okay."

"You want me to sing a lullaby?"

"Please don't."

"I think that's insulting my angelic voice, but because your so cute right now I'll forgive you."

Alec rolled his eyes.

He fell asleep minutes later, knowing Magnus would care for him. He dreamt of them flying high in the sky, holding hands and smiling at each other, deeply in love.


	3. Jalec

**3 Carrie Underwood – Good Girl (Jalec)**

Magnus watched with anger and jealousy as Alec and Jace danced together. They had gotten together before he could ask Alec out, and it was surprising to him that Jace was gay—or bisexual—considering all the pussy he got.

Jace was a bad boy. Alec was innocent and adorable and he needed to be loved and taken care of. Jace could give a good fuck and kiss like no other, but he wasn't good for stable relationships, and he honestly thought the blonde was playing with Alec for fun or something.

"Magnus, you missed your chance."

He glared at Camille. "I did not. He will be mine, just you wait."

When Jace broke his heart, he would be there to pick up the pieces and give his own to the cute blue-eyed teen.


	4. Jace and Sebastian

**4 Playing God – Paramore (Jace/Sebastian)**

Jace was unhappy. Sebastian wouldn't let him do anything or go anywhere. He was tied up, and sometimes literally tied up.

Seb was nice and attractive, but he saw nothing but lies and filth in his face and spiteful words now. But he was stuck. Stuck here, waiting for the man in charge to come home and break him more.

Jace was treated like nothing. Sebastian thought himself above Jace and he wasn't.

Jace was finally going to do something about it. He wasn't letting him get away with hurting him anymore, mentally or physically. He was going to show Sebastian just what an evil fucker he was by shoving his face into the ground and leaving him and this 'relationship'.

Jace would break him like he broke him.

And that night, Jace broke free of the ties Sebastian made, shoving his face hard into the wall where a mirror was put up, cutting his face with the sharp glass, showing his true colors in the crimson blood that flowed. He left him there, laying on the floor bleeding until he couldn't anymore, and he felt free and happy.


	5. Malec 3

**5 Straylight Run – Existentialism on Prom Night (Malec)**

Magnus woke to Alec humming. The sunlight was breaking through the thin blinds and he groaned, rolling over in the bed closer to Alec, hiding his face in his strong chest.

Alec laughed, combing his fingers through his hair. "Does the sun burn you?"

"Yes," he mumbled into his naked, hard chest.

"My vampire boyfriend," Alec sighed.

Magnus looked up. "Were you singing before I woke up?"

Alec blushed. "No."

Magnus tapped his nose, watching it scrunch up. "You were. You have a lovely voice."

"Th-thanks."

Magnus yawned, sinking down into the blankets and Alec, arms around his waist with his face pressed, again, into his chest. "Sing for me."

"What?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm tired. Sing me a lullaby."

"Magnus—"

He squeezed Alec tightly, hearing him gasp. He chuckled. "Alec, just sing. It's only me, nobody else is here."

There was silence but eventually a soft, "Okay."

Magnus smiled and listened. He didn't know if Alec's soft, delicate voice was singing a song he knew or making it up, but it was beautiful. He reminisced in the little moment of peace and tranquility of hearing his tough Shadowhunter boyfriend sing him a lullaby, and fell asleep, dreaming of Alec on American Idol and winning.


	6. Malec 4

**6 Three Days Grace – Animal I Have Become (forgot I still had them on my IPod)**

"Alec, you're beautiful no matter what you look like."

He banged on the door, begging to be let in. He would resort to magic soon if his boyfriend didn't open the damn door.

"No, I'm ugly," Alec sobbed.

Magnus couldn't take it. Every week this happened. He hated it. Though Magnus would rather Alec not be a vampire, he would do anything to be with Alec forever and this was the only way that didn't require changing his immortality. But Alec hated having to drink blood.

Magnus blew open the door with a big spell to see Alec sobbing, eyes bloody wet with vampire tears, in the bathtub. "Go away, please," he whispered.

Magnus climbed in with him and held him. "You're beautiful, my Alec."

Alec shook his head. "I'm an animal."

"You do what you need to do to survive. To be with me. Okay?"

Alec sniffed and looked in his eyes for any lie. "I did it for you."

Magnus swept his hair from his face and kissed his cheek. "You did. And you're so brave and beautiful, my darling, I love you and I will love you no matter what you look like."

Alec's face scrunched up. "I've tried to keep the hunger away—"

"No, don't. This is who you are now. Be you. i love you."

"You love me still?"

Sweet Alec, so insecure. He sighed and smiled. "I do. I love you so very much."

Magnus watched the tears finally stop. And no matter how he hated seeing Alec suffer and believe himself to be an animal, a monster, he would always help him through these panic attacks and insecurity's. Because he loved him.


	7. Jace and Magnus

**7 I'm A Slave 4 U – Britney Spears (Magnus/Jace)**

Jace danced on the pole as he did every night. He worked in the club as a pole dancer. What made this job enjoyable and less 'work' was when customers wanted to go into the back room and he got to do private dances. He was ordered around, told how to move, and sometimes, though he wasn't supposed to, he gave a helping hand to the customer. He loved that.

Tonight's customer was Magnus Bane. He was a wealthy business man. Jace saw who he really was. A pretty warlock with a smirk and sexy cat eyes.

Jace watched him enter the backroom, which had a bed and a small stage. There were pillows on the floor and a pole beside it. And when he entered, Magnus was sitting on the bed, smiling.

"Evening, Mr. Bane."

"Just Magnus."

"Magnus," he nodded. "What is it you want from me tonight?"

Magnus stood up. He walked over, and touched Jace's arm. He knelt down and whispered, "I want you to be mine, Jace. You want that?"

Jace froze. "Be…yours?"

Magnus stepped back and looked him up and down. In his eyes was intensity Jace had never seen and he shivered. "Be my slave and I'll make it worth a hundred nights in this place."

Jace had heard about slaves. And though the term sounded bad, it really wasn't. It was an honor to be someone's slave. No hesitation, he said, "Yes, I'll be yours."


End file.
